


Possessive

by MinChimmyParkSuga



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: Jimin is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Stalker, possessive, yoongi is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinChimmyParkSuga/pseuds/MinChimmyParkSuga
Summary: Jimin and Yoongi have been dating for three years after Yoongi saved jimin from a stalker. But Yoongi is very possessive of jimin. Did anybody actually get saved?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Park Jimin  
-4'9  
-17  
-curvy (the jibooty is envied)  
-dating yoongi/suga  
-sweet/caring  
-best friends with taehyung, Jin, Namjoon, and Jungkook  
-crossdresser  
-mistaken for a girl a lot  
-likes the color pink

Min Yoongi/Suga  
-VERY possessive of Jimin  
-18  
-mean/cold (only soft for Jimin)  
-5’11  
-Dating Jimin  
-likes the color black

Kim Seokjin/Jin  
-Father of the group  
-Dating Namjoon  
-17  
-5'2  
-fierce when needed  
-likes the color pink

Kim Namjoon  
-Other Father of the group  
-dating Jin  
-18  
-6'0  
-a kind giant  
-likes the color blue

Jeon Jungkook  
\- 17  
-5'2  
-Dating Taehyung  
\- strong bottom  
-likes the color red

Kim taehyung  
-5'11  
-dating Jungkook  
-18  
-childish  
-likes the color blue 

I'm very sorry, Our sunshine will be a relevant character in the story, Just not a main one.I didn't like the fact he will be seventh wheeling the group. I'm sorry hobi 😭  
Also, school will NOT be mentioned in this book unless I choose otherwise, I mean why would I add something I hate...


	2. Chapter 1

Jimin POV 

" Babe, wake up" "just a few more minutes" "Don't we have to meet with your friends though?" I sprung up. "What time is it?"

"1:30" My eyes widen, I was supposed to meet the group at 2:00 pm. I raced to the bathroom after telling Yoongi to get ready too.

After I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I forgot that I had to get an outfit ready. I decided on a white shirt, black shorts, my backpack, and a pair of shades.

Jimin's outfit ^

"Where do you think you're going in shorts that short" I turn around to see my boyfriend staring at me with a pout. "Why can't I wear these" I whined. 

"Because these show of the curve of this" he came up behind me and grabbed my butt. I yelped, "and this is only for me," he said as he slipped one of his giant hoodies on me

"Ugh fine" I groaned and left the room "come on we're going to be late" yoongi grabbed his keys and went to the car.

~~~~skip~~~~~

We got out the car and yoongi almost immediately put his arm securely on my shoulders.

Jin POV 

When Jimin said he wanted us to meet his boyfriend, we thought we were going to meet a kind, gentle being. Only makes sense for jimins personality. Not a scary, mean-looking giant that looked like he could kill us without a second glance. 

"Hey, guys" Jimins cheery voice lights up the room. "Hey, Mochi" Namjoon was going to hug Jimin but, the man with him had a glare aimed at him. It stopped him right in his tracks. So he just gave a Jimin a handshake and went to hide behind me.

"This is yoongi, my boyfriend" Jimin introduces him "Babe, this is Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, and Jungkook" a chorus of nervous hello are heard. Only a grunt was heard from the giant.

" Come on, you said you would try to socialize" Jimin whined "fine, hi it's nice to meet you" his deep voice shook all of us. They sat down and Jimin started talking to taehyung and Jungkook, who would give nervous glances to yoongi.

"I'm scared of him" I heard Namjoon whisper to me."Same" I agreed. "I'm going to go place me and yoongis order" and with that Jimin got up and left us. I kind of wanted to go with him but I know Namjoon would freak so I stayed.

"So how did you meet Jimin " Taehyung tried to start a conversation. Yoongi side glanced him and went back to staring at Jimin order their usual. He then saw another man looking at Jimin as well. 

Nobody POV 

Yoongi suddenly got up, startling everyone at the table. He went to Jimins side and held onto his waist glaring at the man. "What's wrong babe" "nothing"


	3. Chapter 2

Taehyung POV 

After that failed conversation starter, yoongi got up and walked over to Jimin and back hugged him.

He was glaring at a man. Jungkook sighed in relief when he was far away enough " Man, I would have never suspected Jimin to be with someone like him" "Shhhh Jungkook what if he heard you" Jin whisper-yelled. "It's ok he's far enough" I reassured him.

" I was terrified when he glared at me, what did I do to him all I wanted was to hug chim chim" Namjoon huffed. "Did you see the way he glared at the man that was looking at jimin? he seems soooo possessive" Jin said wiping cake from the side of jungkooks mouth with a napkin. 

"I mean I would to if I was dating Jimin, lots of people want him" I shrugged "remember on valentines day all the letters that filled his locker, I thought girls were the ones supposed to give stuff like that....It was ALL guys" I sighed at the memory, I didn't get anything from anyone else other then the group.

"Yeah, when Jimin rejected them with 'I have a boyfriend' they cried, they didn't want to believe it" Jin chuckled. We kept on talking about how popular Jimin was back then, and when Jungkook said "Then there was that guy who groped Jimin-" a hand was placed on his shoulder. " Oh yeah? who was it" we looked up to see yoongi, with a laid back face but you could tell he was mad.

"Uh, I mean it was a l-long time a-ago I don't really r-remember" he was able to get that out. He whispered something in his ear that made his eyes widen. He nodded quickly and grabbed my thigh.

Jimin POV

"Babe?" Yoongi turned around and latched himself onto me again "what did you say to Jungkook" "nothing important" I shrugged it off and went to sit back down. "I asked yoongi but didn't get much of an answer, but how did you two meet, Jimin?" Tae asked me. " Well, remember when I had that stalker problem three years ago?" they nodded "Well this lovely man right here is who caught the man red handed" I kissed Yoongi and rubbed his cheek which cause him to smile and move into my palm.

"We started talking and before I knew it I fell in love with him" Yoongi gave his gummy smile, which I guessed shocked everyone at the table. It was true Yoongi did save me.

~Flashback~

"See you Mr.B" I had just got out of my job at the bakery , and since it was pretty late my boss Bang Pd had offered me a ride home, but I declined. I heard rustling and then footsteps behind me, I wasn't worried at first just thinking that someone was just walking the same way. but then the footsteps got louder so I started walking a little faster, then started running. Only to be pulled into a hug . I got a clear look at the attacker.

Red hair

Handsome face tbh

and a creepy heart shaped smile aimed at me

I started thrashing around screaming , when I felt the weight of the attacker get lifted off me. I turned around to see a man on top of him, holding him down. "The cops are on there way" he screamed. The cops arrived not a second later, arresting the man who attacked me.

The man who saved me got up and walked up to me. I smiled so hard that I couldn't see. I hugged him tight with a string of thank you's coming out my mouth. Once I calmed down me and the helper who I found out is named Yoongi started talking he told me he didn't have a phone so he couldn't give me his number. 

But then I started wonder how did the cops know how to get there then? But the thought got out my brain since a cop could have been patrolling and heard me scream.

~end of flashback~


	4. Chapter 3

Jimin POV 

After a little more conversation, we left and went our separate ways. As soon as yoongi hit the pillow (still holding me by the waist) he was fast asleep. I drifted off soon after.

I was woken up by my gogo ringtone. "Hey Jimin" " Hey Jungkook what's up""well you think you could go to the mall with me and tae today, we need more clothes" "ok but why all of a sudden?" "Tae thought that if it would be good to boil them" I heard tae yell "I WAS MAKING THEM HOLY" "how would that make them holy?" "I was boiling the hell out of them" that was followed by his laughter. 'He needs to stop hanging out with Jin' I thought.

"Ok I'll meet you at the mall" I grabbed my keys but forgot to tell yoongi where I was going. "Yoongi! I'm going out" " NO" "why not?!" No answer was given, the only thing I got was arms wrapped around my waist really tight." I already told them I would go" I whined.

"Well tell them you can't go" " fine" I texted Jungkook and told him something came up. He said it was fine and that was when yoongi spoke up "good, cause this has been bothering me all morning" I felt something hard poke my leg. Before I can say something back I was pulled into our room.   
_______________________  
Short chapter  
Hey guys, I need some help Idk if I should continue writing this or if I should quit, so to the little number of people reading this please tell me.....


	5. Chapter 4

Jimin POV

I woke up to the smell of Yoongi's cologne. I lazily looked at the clock on the nightstand. 8:49. SHIT I was going to be late for work. I got up in a rush, just to fall down from all the power in my legs dropping.

I turned around and saw Yoongi smirking proudly. "This is not funny...help me~" I whined. He sighed and got up from the bed. Picking me up bridal style he brought me to the bathroom so I could get ready.

After getting fresh, Yoongi told me he was on his way to work. And I smirked as I heard the front door shut and lock. I ran to the closet and got out an outfit.

Yoongi would never let me wear this. So I had to wait until he was gone to put in on. I twirl in it, yep my butt is still big. Don't get me wrong, I love Yoongi and I would never cheat. I just like outfits that make me feel cute.

I look at the time and run out the door, I can't be late again. I was going to get into my car when I heard a guy whistle. "Damn... where you going with all THAT ass" not again...when I turned around I saw a face I thought was locked up.

The guy's face went into shock too, "Shit" he said and was going to run. "WAIT" he looked at me. "Ummm" I had to try to make something up "I have a Mastif in my car laying down. And if you don't stay...I umm will give him the signal to attack you"

Dang, that was so stupid, nobody wuld believe tha- "Fine, please don't have him attack me"

This dude is an idiot.....

"Anyways come inside, I'll the dog in the backyard" I unlocked my door and he walked in. "So, how's it going" why is he talking to me like we're friends.

"Why aren't you in jail?" "I ain't no snitch" I walked to my back door. "OK ok...I'm sorry, I was set up to do it" 

What? "What about the police officer" "he was fake too" Who would set up somebody to come after me? " who set you up"

He wasn't talking, I put my hand on the door knob. " Min Yoongi, he's the guy who set me up" "what? Why would Yoongi set me up" "he used to be my best friend....then he got crazy"

He put his head on his chin, "he became possessed with getting one thing, turns out that thing was you, he even killed somebody that had a crush on you, Taemin was his name" he started tearing up "I tried to stop him, he threatened me and family too. I....I couldn't do nothing"  
  
What.....Yoongi did that?..


	6. Chapter 5

  
The dude who I just learned name is Hoseok left, saying sorry. I just sat in the couch in shock, why would Yoongi do that.

Then all my memories came back to that day, it would make sense. There was no way Yoongi got the police without his phone, he made it all up. He killed Taemin, I wondered why he went missing, but his parents said he went out of country?

That explains why he never came back......I hear the door open and I freeze and look at the time. 5:00! How did time pass so fast. Yoongi walks in, "hey babe' how was your day?" He came up and hugged me. He inhales my scent and he stiffens.

"Why do you smell like someone else?" his grip tightens around my waist. How did he sniff another scent on my, I wasn't even that close to Hoseok.

I backed up from his hold "what do you mean babe?" . He walks toward me "I mean why the fuck is there somebodies scent that I don't know on you". I start to sweat a little bit.

I don't know what I'm supposed to do. "I went out today, so I probably bumped into somebody". "I know when your lying"

"And I know you lied too..." I know I shouldn't have said anything so soon. But my mouth was itching to say it. "What?" "I know you paid somebody to attack me Yoongi, and that you killed my best friend"

Even shorter~


	7. Chapter 6

Yoongi Pov  
Jimin has always been special to me, ever since I met him. He might not remember, but I remember as if it was yesterday...

"Take that you bastard!" The old man yelled while kicking me in the gut. My tiny body couldn't do anything but take it. The pain was unbearable. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I strain my bruised eyes open to see another little boy running my way. He looks around 10-12 so around my age. He should just leave.

"Ah Jimin, can you get the cops for me, this little bastard was trying to steal from my shop" I guess the old man knew this kid, by the way, he was talking to him.

"You didn't need to do this to him" the boy comes up and cradles my body. His warmth was comforting, I didn't want to leave it. The old man talked to the boy in a sweet voice, the exact opposite of how he talked to me.

"But Jiminie, this boy stole, you shouldn't associate with the likes of him-" "please leave sir, he won't steal from your shop anymore, I'll make sure of it" and the man walked off grumbling something.

"Are you ok" he looked at me with such worry. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Hold on a minute" and with that, he ran off. He was gone for about 2 minutes before running back with a bowl and juice. 

The bowl was full of spaghetti. "This is what mom made for dinner" he handed me it but took it back once I made no movement to eat it. He lifted the fork wrapped with spaghetti. "Say Ahh" I opened my mouth and took in the food.

After the first bite, he put the opened juice can up to my mouth. He continues to feed me until the bowl and can is empty. "There we go" he smiles at me. "Are you feeling better?" I did a curt nod.

"That's good" "JIMIN~" I heard a females voice yell. He sighs and looks at me in the eyes. "I'll be back tomorrow, so make sure to come back. Ok?" He didn't wait for an answer and ran. 

He came every day, and when I said thank you, he was shocked. "So you can talk, after all, that's good" he showed me a smile that made his eyes disappear.

One day he didn't come, I heard from the man down the street that he moved away. And that he was kicking and screaming not to go. I'm hoping and assuming that It was because of me.

I asked around and got his name, and that's when I started "stalking" him I guess. So when he said he knew I made up that plan, well. I was terrified, what if he leaves. What if he hates me.

If he did I wouldn't know what to do, I love him so much. "What're you talking about babe? Why would you even think I'm capable of doing that?" " I met Hoseok" My breath hitched.

I'm going to kill that bastard, why would he out me out. What is he even doing here, I told him to move to a whole different country . "Who is Hoseok?" I guess my acting is bad because he starts to get irritated.

"Don't give me that bullshit Yoongi" What should I do? Kidnap him? No, then he would hate me. Lie and say Hoseok threatened me? But what if he sees him again. UGHHH.

___________________

Okay guys, Author here. I'm really stuck on this story. Can anybody make suggestions on what Yoongi should do? Please remember this will be a big plot in the story so please think about it seriously. Also a name for my readers? I know I'm not a big writer, but I want a cute name for my readers. Thank you, see you soon.


	8. Not a chapter

I'm not tryna self promote or anything. But like.....

YALL SHOULD GO FOLLOW MY TIK TOK AND LIKE MY VIDEOS.🙂

It's bangtansgrammy on TikTok.

Also, I just want to add something. I was on tik tok and I saw black people bashing people of other races. For no apparent reason, I'm black myself. People saying that the Asian community didn't do anything for us. Tell that the the kpop idols who have donated. To the Asians that are protesting and sticking up for us. 

If they didn't want to help I could see why. SO many of people bashed them when the coronavirus started. Even though it's not scientifically proven that it was started by them. So people are just assuming. 

With the white people, yes their ancestors hurt us. But a LOT are trying to change that. Their not like their ancestor. Of course you got them racist ones, but any race can be racist. Yes, black people too (it's sad I have to say that).

With the Mexicans and the Hispanics. I stand with y'all all the way. Y'all go through the same issues as us. I don't know a lot of history so idk if Mexicans were slaves or not. But it don't matter. Y'all go through the same racism as we do. I promise you, your voices are heard. And I apologize for anything bad Black people have done to any of you. And I know it doesn't make up for it.

I'm sorry I can't name every race or ethnicity out their. Just know that you're respected and those bad people out there doesn't sum up everyone.

And to most of the trump supporters, and this extra ones that are just racist and think blm is a joke. Blm is about police brutality, it's not saying that black lives are better, or are superior. It's just saying that we shouldn't be hurt by the people that are supposed to protect us because of our skin. And this goes for any other race that goes through police brutality.

I'm stuck in a family that's if I stick up for other races I'm weird. If I like kpop I'm the odd one out. If I don't wear Jordan's and listen to the rapping about killing people and girls talking about only dating men that has guns and money (no offense to who listens to it). Same thing at school, you're weird for liking that type of school. But theirs many bts stans there but they don't show theirselves.

I'm very sorry for ranting.


End file.
